


Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost Sex, Consensual Kink, F/M, Freckles, Groping, Honestly Adrien is a sweetheart, Horny Teenagers, Hot, I Ship It, It's a Wonderful Life, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, So Wrong It's Right, Stars, Teenagers, Whoop Whoop, Why Did I Write This?, at all, because i'm fruSTRATED THAT EVERYONE IS FALLING IN LOVE AND IM STILL SINGLE GODDAMMIT, but mari wants it ALL, fml a thousand times over, fu CK IM SORRY, he doesn’t want Mari to be uncomfortable, it's literally just a scene of adrinette being dirty, lots of similes yay, seriously i might be demi, they aren't pure, they're like seventeen or eighteen in this, what more do you want, why lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ohmygodimsorryforthisSo I've never actually fallen in love with anyone which means I don't know if this is accurate but I was feeling extremely sexually frustrated and needed to let out my emotions by writing... this doesn't really qualify as smut? there's a lot of touching??? it's just a makeout scene,, with a lot of detail...Oops.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> you know what, i blame Panic! At The Disco for this
> 
> it starts off slow at first, with Adrien being a sweetheart and not wanting to be too hasty, then Marinette gets tired and things get more heated
> 
> enjoy

He was kissing her, and she didn't know how she got there, but he was kissing her senseless and it felt  _good._

He started with her lips, running his fingers over them tenderly then tasting her with his lips, his tongue, and she parted her own mouth invitingly - and like an eager puppy, he'd gone in and held her face as the kisses became rougher, sending shockwaves throughout her body. She clutched his shirt - which was too thick and needed to come  _off,_ goddammit - and lifted her neck, so he began planting kisses along her jawline, her throat, painting stars on her skin as pure ecstasy shook her body. He lifted the hem of her shirt and she gasped a little, and even though it was dark - were they on a counter? - she could make out his glinting green eyes, and buried her hands in his soft, golden hair, thinking,  _I'm home._

"Marinette." He whispered her name like it held all the stars in the sky. Each kiss he planted - along her skin, running his fingers through her hair, down her arms, wrapping himself around her waist - was like a spark, and she hummed in pleasure. He kept himself from going too far, but she was impatient, heart beating frantically as she thought,  _Not close enough._

"I'm not glass," Marinette murmured, taking Adrien's hands and guiding them down, and his breath was hot, his tongue against her neck... " _I'm yours, mon minou._ "

And with those words, he lost all self control. He gripped her thighs and pushed himself closer to her, his breath so, so, hot, his heart bursting as he buried his face in her hair and breathed in the sweet smell of vanilla... and he was kissing her again, going down; and she was begging him, gripping him tightly, as she moved her hips against him, so he obliged - he rubbed her legs, went up, pulled up her shirt.

Those damn freckles were going to be the death of him. He swore they glowed in the dim light, and he could make out every inch of her creamy, beautiful skin. _Stars_ , he thought. He was going mad,  _I'm going mad, I won't be able to stop-_

She stopped kissing him for only a moment to dump the wretched fabric separating them as far away as she could - then she placed his hands over her breasts, the lacy bra, whispering, "It's okay" with so much love and tenderness he almost broke down sobbing. 

Instead, he touched every inch of her, tasting her ear, her neck, her lips, kissing her nose, hands stroking the outline of her bra, going underneath the strap and gently lifting it.

This girl was so beautiful it almost broke his heart.

"My turn," she said, and the tables turned as she pulled him on top of her. Something crashed to the floor, but they didn't notice. She pressed him against her, lisfting her hips a bit and feeling pleasure at the hardness she felt against her. Her breasts flattened against him and he couldn't breathe - but he didn't have to, because her lips were on his again and her breath was rattling in her throat and  _oh God she was like a goddess-_

She was grinning wickedly against his mouth. He moaned as she grinded against him, her hips perfectly fitting into his body... and she was lifting up his shirt with shaking fingers, running her hands over his defined back. Adrien's eyes widened and he lifted the shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the ground, and they were both shirtless, skin to skin, breathless and  _close._

 _"_ You're so  _beautiful,_ " he groaned and fell on her again. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his body, and they stumbled around, tongues wrapping around each other as they battled for dominance, and Marinette touched his chest, his shoulders, his arms, his back, he was a  _map, he's all mine and I can explore every inch of him._

"Take them  _off,_ Agreste," Marinette whimpered in his ear as he breathed her in and held her close, rubbing her stomach. "I'm  _trapped,_ take them off."

Without a word, he planted kisses all over her collarbone, sucking on her neck, moving to her chest and sliding down the straps of her bra, kissing her bosom, and she shuddered. He worked on her stomach, tongue flicking from out between his teeth, and she was shaking as she bit into his ear. He gasped and grasped her hips, sliding down, gripping her cheeks, and she giggled.

He moved again and hooked a finger on her belt loop, then undid the buttons, sliding off the pink jeans that suited her so well; her underwear was pink, too...

Before he could stop himself, he rubbed her thighs, leaning down to kiss them, moving up - she tangled her hands in his hair and kept on kissing him, sending fireworks through his chest. They were on the counter again. He wished they had more light, more light so he could  _see_ her, the beautiful girl sitting in front of him, in her  _underwear..._

He reached her underwear and slid one finger under the side of the cloth, rubbing, humming as she shivered. She teased him, lifting her legs up so they wrapped around him once more. Adrien whined in protest, but she just grinned. Oh, Lord, he  _loved_ that smile, that gorgeous twinkle in her bluebell eyes...

The straps of her bra were hanging off her shoulders, her shoulders with their spray of  _freckles..._

“Touch me like I’m going to disappear,” the girl whispered in his ear, breath tickling him. “Grab me like I’m going to fall.”

How had he lost so easily?

He wrapped his arms around her back, her shoulders, then slid to the front, slowly, teasing her, watching her squirm with impatience. 

But even he couldn’t hold out long enough, and he moved his hands to the front and along the top of her breasts, cupping them in his hands, tenderly stroking them, looking into her eyes with a wicked glint. She stared back and made an impatient sound in the back of her throat, and he caresses them more roughly; her back arched and she moaned, begging him to take the damn thing _off_ ; he unclasped the bra and it slid down her waist until it fell off her arms and to the ground, and she pushed against him. 

The sound Adrien made was ungodly, they bodies matching perfectly against each other as if they were the missing pieces to a puzzle they’d been unable to complete until this very moment. The air became hot and full of electricity, and Marinette leaned into his touch as he gained full access to the top of her body...

She gripped her waist tightly and leaned down to kiss his pelvis, biting into the soft skin as he started to breathe faster. The belt seemed to come undone on its own, and with shaking fingers she undid his fly; he grabbed her feet and wrapped them around himself, staring at those freckles, _the freckles that were constellations on her skin_ , her chest, her beauty.

 _I’m not coming out of this alive_ , Adrien thought and with a strangled yelp he fit his mouth on hers yet again, and they were fighting, lips soft, and she almost laughed out loud as she realized just how _French_ they were being-

Then a sort of _peace_ came over them, and they leaned their foreheads against each other, gasping for air, bodies wrapped around each other - Marinette almost completely naked, Adrien’s pants hallway down, black boxers exposed - and they laughed, breathless, completely captivated in each other’s shape, image, hair, breath, and Adrien thought he was _dying_ for a second, his heart was beating so fast... 

“I love you,” he whispered in the dark, and stars seemed to glitter in her eyes - the eyes that took his soul and kept it safe-

And Marinette thought she had never seen anyone so beautiful, with the emerald green that stole her breath and left her helpless and _his_. 

“More kisses,” she begged. He smiled and planted more stars on her skin, kissing each freckle. She leaned against his shoulder and touched his chest, felt his beating heart, and felt _safe_. 

God, she was in _love_. 

The kisses stopped somewhere in the middle of her back. He looked at her, his gaze softening. 

“ _Marinette_ ,” he breathed. “Marinette, God, Marinette. You’re so beautiful.”

”Adrien,” she murmured. “Love, you’re _perfect_ , Adrien Agreste.”

They repeated each other’s names over and over again, saying them like sacred promises, and then she kissed him again and again and it was her turn to make him squirm. 

She flipped over and he was under her, her breasts were on his chest and he could not take his eyes off the girl in front of him _goddammit_ ; then she held him close and moved her hips and bit into his skin, sucking on his ears, kissing his nose, lips, eyelids, moving to his neck, mapping out his body. He moaned as she crouched low and hooked her hands underneath his pants, kissing and licking his stomach, he was _shivering_ , he wasn’t in _control,_ and _oh God they were both wet..._

Marinette giggled at the effect she had on him. He was helpless.

This feeling, euphoria shooting throughout their entertained bodies, the feeling that left both breathless and shaking and reaching out for warmth; the feeling that made them yearn for each other, even if it was to only see the other; the feeling of happiness as they gazed upon each other, thinking they had never seen anything so beautiful in their life; this must be love. 

 _Save me_ , they thought, _I’m in love._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell for this aren't i
> 
> mmmmbUT IT FELT REALLY GOOD
> 
> story time!! because i've never had a crush before (seriously, how do you just see someone and get a crush??? don't you want to know them first???), i actually asked my friend what it was like and he told me about fuzzy feelings and a need to protect??? it sounds nice??? help,
> 
> bye~


End file.
